


Cabin Pressure Kink Meme

by ko_writes



Series: Cabin Pressure Prompts [3]
Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Kink Meme, M/M, reactions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-18
Updated: 2014-11-18
Packaged: 2018-02-26 04:59:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2638937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ko_writes/pseuds/ko_writes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: MJN discovers The Cabin Pressure Kinkmeme [muahaahhaha]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cabin Pressure Kink Meme

   “Skip! Douglas! Mum! Look what I found!” Arthur exclaimed.

   “If this that YouTube video again Arthur; we were far too patient the last six times!” Douglas called from the pitiful excuse of a kitchen in the portacabin.

   “No! It’s a website! Just… Come look!” Arthur insisted.

   “Fine…” Martin sighed and knelt behind Arthur’s chair. He paled. “Uh… Douglas, sweetie, will you come here a sec?”

   “Martin, what _has_ Arthur got on his laptop?” Douglas queried with a raised eyebrow.

   “Just… Just… Just look!” Martin babbled, pulling Douglas to kneel next to him.

   “Careful, I’m not as young as I used to be…” Douglas cautioned.

   “Oh, be quiet and _look_!” Martin gestured wildly to the screen.

   “Is that…? Carolyn!” Douglas called.

   “What?!”

   “Get over here and take a look!” Douglas ordered.

   Carolyn sighed and stood behind them. “Oh my… Is that –?”

   “That’s us!” Arthur smiled.

   “’Prompt: The cabin crew play tennis,’” Douglas read aloud, “Click on that one there, Arthur; ‘Shappeys Vs Pilots’.”

They all read silently… Until the part where Douglas accidentally hit Martin in the face with his racket. “Ouch, I felt that!” Martin whined.

   “Let’s read another, Arthur…” Carolyn prompted.

   “Oh! Here’s the Martin WHUMP bit!” Arthur beamed.

   “’Prompt: Martin faints form malnutrition’, ‘prompt: Martin has a seizure’, ‘Prompt: Martin has a heart attack’, ‘prompt: Martin –‘”

   “Yes, Douglas we get the idea!” Martin whined. “D-do they… hate me…”

   “Martin, look at this: ‘we love Martin so much, but he’s very easy to WHUMP. We just want to see our baby being taken care of when he’s hurt.’” Douglas wrapped an arm around Martin and kissed his temple.

   “Oh. Ah… Ok…” Martin smiled, unsure whether to be flattered or a little scared.

   “Here’s a bit of BAMF!Martin, Skip,” Arthur offered.

   They read the stories of Martin punching Gordon, Martin protecting the crew in a bar fight and so on.

   “Oh, what’s that?” Carolyn asked.

   “Martlas. Or Marlas; I’ve seen both ship names…” Arthur explained.

They read the wife kink prompt. “How did they know?!” Martin demanded indignantly. The Shappeys stared at him with arched eyebrows. “I mean… uh…”

   “Wait! Carolyn/Herc?! What do they mean ‘Carolyn/Herc’?!” Carolyn demanded.

   “I think it means you and Herc the Berk having se–”

   “My son is right there, Douglas,” Carolyn warned.

   “Oh, it’s alright mum; I’ve read the OT3 fics; they’re brilliant!”

   “OT3?” Martin questioned.

   “Yeah; you, me and Douglas!”

   “Oh my…” Douglas grinned.

   “Let’s just close it down now…” Martin shut the laptop’s lid.

   “But Skip!” Arthur whined.

   “Come on, we have a flight plan to fill out!” Martin insisted.

   “No need to be jealous, darling; those fictions showed you don’t mind sharing…”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please review! :)


End file.
